Awakening
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: Something went wrong the night when Byakuya and Renji came to take Rukia back to the Soul Society, Byakuya failed to Remove Ichigo's Shinigami powers. Instead he accidentally releases all of Ichigo's power at once causing him to activate the Final Getsuga
1. Awakening

**AWAKENING**

_Author: GregTH. The Eleventh Espada (Formerly known as Greg the Hedgehog)_

_Rating: T (But may beef up to M later)_

_Pairings: Eventual IchiRuki, Possible one-sided RenRuki_

_Summary: Something went wrong the night when Byakuya and Renji came to take Rukia back to the Soul Society, Instead of Removing his Shinigami powers, Byakuya __accidentally __hits a spot that releases all of Ichigo's power at once causing him to activate the Final Getsuga Tenshou, With his new found power, can Ichigo stop them from taking away Rukia?_

_Inspiration: Came to me in a dream, Honestly, It did! From what I can remember of it, The Dream had Ichigo show up in his super sexy long hair form (You know the one I'm talking about) and had him ASSWHOOP Renji and Byakuya for trying to take Rukia away, as soon as I woke up, I jotted it down on a notepad before I forgot it and 8 days after said dream, Here we are :)_

_Bleach Belongs to Tite Kubo, But god gave me TextEdit so I could fuck around with it :D_

_

* * *

_

"You are just a filthy human, How dare you grab my brother!"

_Words that broke his heart, why? he asked himself, why did she want them to take her back to the Soul Society so she could "atone for her sins", she did know that they're probably going to execute her doesn't she? Even he realised that,, it made him feel disgusted when the guy who had stabbed him said he would not inflict the final blow out of sheer pity, it made him feel weak…he hated being weak._

_He attempted one last move, even if it was just to crawl over to her and beg like a dog for her to stay, but she shot him down with tears in her eyes, telling him to stay put just so he could live just a few seconds longer._

_He went to plead, not caring how pathetic he looked, only for red haired oaf ("Renji" he remembered) to stomp on his back, telling him to just give it up and die_

_It made him sick to his stomach that he couldn't do anything, it was so much like that night 6 years ago when he lost his mother, it felt exactly the same_

_He would however, be forever thankful to Uryu Ishida for attempting to battle the Shinigami and save Rukia, even if he failed like he did_

"With my two attacks, I shattered his Soul Chain & Soul Sleep" Byakuya explained "Even if he survives, he will lose all of the Shinigami Power and Reiatsu he has, if not, he will die within an hour"

_Ichigo failed to notice that Rukia had finally given in and let a few tears run down her face, Because at this point, he was too weak to even move his head to aim at her, if she were to look down upon him, she would see his expression of utter heartbreak_

_He noticed the Red haired oaf walk by him, next to Rukia's so-called 'Brother' ("I Refuse to believe anyone in Rukia's family is so cruel and heartless") and Rukia, He held out his Zanpakutou which began to glow a bright pink colour, he then stabbed the air, the top half of his sword seemed to vanish into nothingness, _

"Open!" He commanded as he twisted his Zanpakutou, the air around him swirled as a wooden gate literately appeared from nowhere.

_At this point, Ichigo wanted nothing more than a sudden burst of power, just enough to stand up and fight, hell, he would even accept it if Uryu got up and fought them off and saved Rukia. As the gate opened, revealing a bright white light,_

_As Renji began to walk into the Gate, Ichigo felt a massive pain stir through his entire body, every cell, every fibre felt like it was on fire, but within the anguish, he found a warm, comforting feeling within him, it alarmed him however as the feeling spread throughout his entire body and all of his wounds instantly healed as he fell unconscious._

_Mindscape_

**"It is time Ichigo" **Came a echoey voice, not unlike his own

"W-Who's there?" Ichigo asked as he looked around, he could see nothing, it was all pitch black as far as the eye could see

**"What do you mean? It's me …." **the voice grumbled but all Ichigo heard was the sound of breaking glass

"I Can't hear you…I Can't even see you…" Ichigo mumbled as he was surrounded by darkness

**"Hmm…It appears you are not ready just yet…" **The same voice grumbled **"It's strange, I figured you of all people would be ready…But I guess Kuchiki's screw up doesn't work in out favour after all..."**

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked the wall of darkness,

**"How very sad…" **the voice groaned, Ichigo began to panic as he saw his body begin to disappear, starting to sink into the darkness, like quick sand

"No Wait!" Ichigo shouted as the darkness began to absorb him "Stop! Let me go! I Need to save Rukia!"

**"The Shinigami girl? Foolish boy, I will not give you my power just because you wish to save one measly life"**

"Let me go damnit! I Need More Power!" Ichigo shouted as the darkness reached his chest "I-I…I'm too weak"

**"Exactly…you're not strong, you're not smart…yet you wish to continue to fight?"**

"Yes! I have to Win!" He shouted, much to his surprise, the quicksand-like floor spat him out

**"That is the answer I wanted to hear…I Honestly don't know why you were panicking…Shinigami rule death, they control many spiritual beings"**

"I'm not a Shinigami anymore!" Ichigo snapped as he righted himself

**"Oh? It appears you are unaware, That Shinigami power you just lost wasn't your own, it was the power transplanted into you by Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki thought that by destroying it, he could end it all, but he was careless, he destroyed your soul chain, yes, but he only chipped your Soul Sleep, cracking it but not destroying it, allowing a mass amount of Reiatsu to leak out"**

"W-What does that mean?"

**"The Soul Sleep is what holds Reiatsu within the body, destroying it means losing all of your Reiatsu, But if it were to be cracked open, ever so slightly, a near impossible process on it's own, All Reiatsu will be released from that persons body and surround them at all times, Giving them a near infinite amount of Reiatsu, Cracking the soul sleep is a highly dangerous process and even then it's extremely difficult to pull off without destroying it and it is something that cannot be attempted ever again, Basically what it means is that instead of Byakuya Kuchiki sealing away your powers, he's released it all, in short, He's accidentally given you a massive power boost, Increasing your **_**own **_**Shinigami power exponentially!"**

"I-I Have Shinigami powers?" Ichigo stuttered, trying to take this all in

**"Yes, it was awakened with the help of the Shinigami power given to you by Rukia Kuchiki, it hid itself, deep within your soul. But now **_**all **_**of it has been released and it greatly overshadows Kuchiki's power! all you need to do…is find it"**

"W-Wait!" Ichigo shouted "W-What do you mean fi-"

**"If there was ever a time you must find the Shinigami power hidden within you, then that time is now, for this world has been enveloped in Darkness…and will soon disappear" **The Voice blared** "Look around you Ichigo"**

_Ichigo opened his eyes, everything was still pitch black, but he could see several small white boxes floating in the air_

**"In one of these boxes lies the true me, the true you, the true us…It is up to you to Find it"**

"T-This doesn't make sense!" Ichigo snapped

**"I Will not tolerate your pathetic excuses! There is no time left, If you wish to save the girl then I suggest you quit galavanting off and find your power before this world is completely consumed by darkness!"**

_and with that…silence _

"H-How am I supposed to find the one that contains my Shinigami powers?" Ichigo asked himself as he looked around "What do I do?"

_"Who was the voice anyway? I don't have the ability to sense Reiatsu so it's practically impossible…I think Ishida said the same thing to me"_

…

"Ishida! That's right…how did he find out I was a Shinigami?"

_"Did you know?"_

"It was some simple method…He bragged about it…but what was it?"

_"Did you know?…That a Shinigami's spirit ribbon is __**red**__?"_

"That's it!" Ichigo shouted and quickly began searching for a box with a red tassel amongst the ones with white tassels, "Found it!"

_Ichigo quickly tugged on the box, opened it and then;_

**"Congratulations" **came the voice, suddenly all of the black darkness disappeared and flew into the box, Ichigo's eyes widened at sight, he was now standing on a Blue skyscraper with many other Skyscrapers around him along with a sky full of clouds **"You found my power…your power…our power...whatever"**

Ichigo turned around and finally came face to face with the owner of the voice, He had black waist length hair, Grey Bandages covered his torso, right arm and his face, ending just before his bright yellow eyes, The remains of a tattered cloak covered his lower body and Black reiatsu swarmed around him

"W-Who are you?" Ichigo asked, in response, the figure pulled down the bandages covering his face "What the-!"

"Surprised?" he laughed the echo effect now gone from his voice "I don't blame you, This is what I meant when I said you found _our _power"

"You…You're…You're me!" Ichigo shouted to man with the Identical face to his

"That is correct" he nodded "I am you fused with our Zanpakutou, all of the massive reiatsu that was released fused your Shinigami powers and your Zanpakutou together, creating me, I am your true power, this is what I meant when I said Byakuya Kuchiki was reckless, he released all of our power, turning us into our most powerful form…_I _am that form, your ultimate technique who was accidentally released by the leaked Reiatsu"

"You…you are my-" Ichigo stuttered "M-My Ultimate Technique? I-I Don't understand"

"I am your most powerful state, Your Shinigami Powers and your Zanpakutou spirit were overtaken by the Massive amount of Reiatsu, in short, the Massive amount of Reiatsu released combined with your Shinigami powers and your Zanpakutou and created one almighty power, A.K.A me, I am all of your powers combined, in short, I am part of you, Your Ultimate Zanpakutou and once you awaken me, then you shall become me"

"H-How?"

_Ichigo found his vision go dark once again, and then awoke to find himself lying on the ground, Byakuya, Renji and Rukia about to step through the portal to the Soul Society_

_"H-Help! I have to stop them now!"_

_**"No Matter how many enemies there are, do not fear" **__The Long Black haired Ichigo said as he appeared in front of him __**"Abandon all fears and doubts! Look ahead! Do not under any circumstances give up!"**_

_Black Reiatsu began to swirl around Ichigo as the Black Haired Ichigo infront of him began to fade_

_**"NOW! ADVANCE! DO NOT STOP, DO NOT RETREAT, DO NOT DOUBT, DO NOT FEAR ANYTHING! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN ALL OF THEM!"**_

_Ichigo found the power to get until his feet, his eyes began to glow a golden yellow colour, the other Ichigo completely faded away and more and more reiatsu began to surround him_

_**"NOW! SHOUT OUT OUR NAME!"**_

_Byakuya, Renji and Rukia were about to step into the Senkaimon, when an almighty shout erupted from behind them_

**"FINAL GETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

**

* * *

**

So did everyone get that? If not…I don't blame ya, I made it way too convoluted, Here's a simple explanation of How Ichi got all of his power

Byakuya accidentally released all of Ichigo's Powers by failing to properly destroy his soul sleep, allowing a **lot **of Reiatsu to leak out, awakening all of Ichigo's powers (Shinigami and Reiatsu), the sheer amount of Reiatsu released awakened all his powers to their fullest, causing his Shinigami Powers and Zangetsu to combine, giving Ichigo; The Final GT.

:D


	2. Final Getsuga Tenshou

**AWAKENING **

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Bold is Final Getsuga Ichigo talking**_

_**A/N: I Wrote the transformation scene while listening to "Vestige", One of my favourite T.M Revolution songs, and OH MY GOD! it felt so epic writing the scene where Ichigo powers up to the drumbeat that starts about 11 Seconds into the song, I highly recommend listening to it as you read :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

"**FINAL GETSUGA TENSHOU!**"

A Pillar of Black Reiatsu shot upwards into the heavens, startling Renji, Byakuya and Rukia, the wind blew like a tornado was passing through, parts of the sidewalk and road began to crack and fly up into the air

"What the hell!" Renji shouted as he turned around, the Senkaimon forgotten about

"I-Ichi…" Rukia stuttered as she and her brother also turned around

"**I'll die within the hour you said?**" Came Ichigo's voice from the large pillar of Reiatsu "**Shattered my Soul Chain and Soul Sleep you said? heh…**"

_Unbeknownst to them, in the Black pillar of Reiatsu, a drastic change was going on with Ichigo, The Remainder of the Zanpakutou he was holding had disintegrated, his eyes were now golden yellow, Next to all of his Uniform (save for his pants thankfully) was blown off and Grey bandages appeared and began to wrap around him, His bright orange hair began to darken until it was jet black and it began to grow down his back _

"That's impossible" Byakuya said calmly "How can you still be standing, let alone have that much Reiatsu"

_And then, as if on cue…_

_"His Reiatsu disappeared?" Byakuya asked himself as he felt Ichigo's reiatsu vanish despite the massive pillar surrounding them _

"**I've taken all of my reiatsu and put it into this technique**" Ichigo explained as his voice gained an echo effect as the Pillar of Black Reiatsu began to fade and the wind returned to normal "**This is the end for you…**"

_And with that, the Pillar disappear, revealing the new Ichigo to a stunned Byakuya, Renji and Rukia_

_Ichigo's usual short, bright Orange hair was now jet black and reached down to his waist, Grey Bandages with a blue tint to them were wrapped around his torso, right arm, the lower part of his left arm leaving his shoulder and upper arm exposed and his face, ending just below his now golden yellow eyes, a tattered Hakama hung around his waist and now Bandage covered Legs and feet _

"I-Ichi…I-Is that you?" Rukia Stuttered with wide eyes before the figure infront of her disappeared "What-"

_Rukia proceed to blink and missed it all, She was picked up by Ichigo, who then ran with her, arriving at his house in a matter of Seconds _

_"S-So Fast!"_

"**Stay Here**" Ichigo said emotionlessly as he put her down in front of his front door

"Ichigo, Wait! What is that-" She shouted as she reached out for him but he had already vanished "W-What…"

_*Groan*_

_Rukia looked down and discovered Uryu at her feet, Ichigo had picked him up and dropped him off too _

_"He was so fast I didn't even realise he picked up Ishida too" She said to herself "I-Ichigo…W-What __**are **__you?"_

_Without another thought she dashed off to the sight she was at just several seconds ago_

_

* * *

_

"**Sorry**" Ichigo said as he appeared in front of the still shellshocked Byakuya and Renji "**They would've just been in the way**"

"W-What is that form? What has happened to your Reiatsu?" Byakuya asked "Where have you taken my sister?"

"**There's no point explaining to a murderer…**" He groaned as he began to walk towards them "**But to answer your first question, This form is the Final Getsuga Tenshou…In this form...I _become_ Getsuga…**"

"Heh! You changed your hair, So what?" Renji laughed as he once again drew his sword "Pretty Useless Transformation if you ask-"

"**Don't Underestimate me**"

_Renji's eyes widened in Horror as Zabimaru was smashed into over a hundred small pieces before his eyes, as Ichigo disappeared and reappeared behind him _

"Z-Zabimaru" He stuttered as his Blade shattered infront of him

"**What was that about a **_**Pretty Useless Transformation**_**?**" Ichigo asked before he reached back and caught Byakuya's sword without looking "**I won't fall for the same kiddy trick twice Kuchiki…**"

"Impossible!" He shouted

"**No**" Ichigo said emotionlessly as let Byakuya's sword go "**I'm just stronger than you**"

"Don't get cocky boy" Byakuya said as he and Renji flash stepped a good distance away

"**Cocky?**" Ichigo asked as he gazed coldly at them "**I'm just saying…you're better off if you just give up now**"

"Foolish boy" Byakuya grunted as he unsheathed his sword

"**Go ahead, I'll destroy your sword like I did to the red haired's oafs**"

"You Bastard!" Renji roared

"Calm yourself Abarai" Byakuya said "Let me handle this…Scatter, Senbonzakura"

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow as Byakuya's sword dissolved into several small pink blades_

"**Oh, that's right, you guys name your swords don't you?**" Ichigo asked "**Mine has a name too**"

"Don't be foolish boy" Byakuya grunted as he sent the blades towards Ichigo "I see no Zanpakutou, you shouldn't even have any Shinigami powers left, let alone the ability to stand and fight"

"**But I do**" Ichigo said as he held out his hand and a Black blade literately appeared out of nowhere "**Mine is called…Mugetsu**"

_For the next few seconds, 1/25th of Karakura town was enveloped in total darkness _

_**(A/N: I Was originally going to end the chapter here but I think we can all agree that would've been too damn short)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What the!" Rukia gasped as she saw a huge black cloud appear at the spot where Ichigo was fighting "Did Ichigo do that?…I don't understand, I can't even feel his Reiatsu anymore…Ichigo….H-How did you get this power?"

_Without anymore thoughts, she continued dashing to the sight of the battleground_

_

* * *

_

_The Black cloud began to wither away until it faded into nothingness, revealing a giant crater and a badly injured Byakuya and Renji, lying in a massive crater caused by Mugetsu_

"I-Impossible" A Bloodied Byakuya choked out

"**You won't die…**" Ichigo said as he appeared infront of Byakuya "**I didn't put too much power into Mugetsu, so you should only fall unconscious**"

"Bastard" he groaned

"**I'm not the one who tried to kill his own sister!**" Ichigo snapped as he stood above the injured captain "**Brothers are destined to protect their little siblings, and you…you tried to take your sister back to this Soul Society place so they could **_**kill **_**her!**"

"What would you know?" Byakuya choked out "Do have any idea of what crimes she has committed?"

"**No, I don't**"

"Exactly, she-"

"**Because she hasn't committed any, she gave me the power to protect my friends and family, thanks to her, I was able to save Innocent souls from becoming Hollow food, thanks to her, I was able to fight and wound someone who took someone very precious from me…**" Ichigo said with a hint of growl in his voice "**If that's a crime, then you must live in some fucked up world…**"

"You know nothing boy" Byakuya coughed "Do really think you can get away with this? Do you really think we won't come back? How Foolish…"

_And with that, he fell unconscious _

"Ichigo!" Came a shout, Ichigo turned around to see Rukia charging towards him

_He could see her eyes were filled with tears, he expected her to stop just a few feet infront of him, or even possibly, run him and wrap him into a suffocating hug and go all girly mess on him shouted "you're okay, I'm so glad, I can't stand the thought of losing you"_

…

_That was…until he saw her draw back her fist_

_*Smack!*_

_Even though his jaw was wrapped in bandages, her fist still felt like a freight train with a rocket attached to it_

"**DAMNIT RUKIA!** **What was th**-" He shouted before she wrapped him in her arms

_Looks like he got that hug after all_

"Y-You Idiot…I-I Told you to just stay down and let them take me" She sobbed into his chest, Ichigo couldn't help but feel his heart break at the sight of the crying girl, Rukia was the one of the very few people he never wanted to see cry. the other two obviously being his sisters.

"**Ssh, don't cry**" He comforted her as he returned the hug and caressed her back "**Please…Don't cry**"

"When N-Nii-sama stabbed you…I…I thought you were dead" Rukia sobbed once again, her tears staining the bandages on Ichigo's chest "I thought I had lost you…"

"**Sorry to break the news to you midget, but I'll be around long after you're tired of me**" Ichigo smiled behind his bandages

"Don't. Call me. Midget!" She snapped as she broke the hug and kicked him in the shin

"**Damn it Woman!**" Ichigo shouted as he hobbled on one foot "**Why'd the hell'd you-**"

"What is that form?"

_Ichigo looked up and discovered all humour and anger was gone from her face, a serious expression plastered on it, Ichigo sighed as he began to explain _

"**It's called the Final Getsuga Tenshou**" Ichigo explained

"How did you get it?"

"**Apparently, your brother fucked up and cracked my soul sleep or something**" Ichigo shrugged "**And it unleashed all of my Reiatsu and gave me this form since it's apparently my ultimate technique**"

"Ultimate Technique? Like a Bankai?" She gasped

"**What the hell is a Bankai?**" Ichigo asked

"Never mind" She shook her head but then noticed her Unconscious Brother and best friend lying in the crater created by Ichigo's Mugetsu "Nii-sama! Renji!"

"**They're not dead, don't worry**" Ichigo said as he glanced behind him "**I didn't put too much power into Mugetsu, they're outcold, that's all**"

"Mugetsu?" she asked "Moonless Sky? That enormous black cloud earlier, _that _was Mugetsu?"

"**Yeah**" He nodded "**Wait, How did you see it from so far away?**"

"Are you kidding me!" she shouted "The Damn thing was around the size of a Mountain!"

"**What are you are talking about, I-**" Ichigo asked, _before _he finally noticed the size of the crater he had created "**Holy Crap!**"

"Idiot!" She snapped as she booted his other shin "Do you realise what you've done? You destroyed 1/20th of your own home town!"

"**Doesn't** **Matter**" Ichigo sighed as he rubbed his bruised shin

"You fool!" She shouted "What do you-"

"**Because I stopped then from taking you away**" Ichigo said as he made eye contact with her "**That's all that matters**"

"W-Why?" she asked

"**Don't you get it, Rukia?**" he asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders "**I Need you…**"

_Rukia blinked a few times before wrapping him into another hug and started crying again_

"W-Why?" She asked as she sobbed into his chest "Why would you go so far...for me?"

"**Because…I-**"

"My, My, That's a very unusual look Kurosaki-san" Came a voice from behind Rukia, Ichigo gazed angrily at the man who had dared to interrupt him, he was about to confess damn it! and just as he expected;

"**Hat N'Clogs**" Ichigo growled as Rukia broke their hug "**What do you want?**"

"Just came to warn you, you've caused quite a scene" he said as he pulled out his fan and held it infront of his face "I saw at least 30 people and twelve cop cars on my way here, you practically nuked your hometown"

"**Damn it!**" Ichigo shouted "**Wait, we can't go, we can't just leave those two-**"

_Ichigo turned back and his eyes widened, Byakuya and Renji were gone_

"Saw them crawl through a senkaimon while you two were busy hugging and getting all mushy" He smiled as both Ichigo and Rukia blushed "So tell me you two, when's the wedding?"

"**SHUT IT!**" Ichigo shouted as he sent his fist into Urahara's jaw, sending the Hat wearing shop owner flying at least 50 feet

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia gasped as he sent Urahara flying "H-How did you do that?"

"**I-I Don't know!**" Ichigo stuttered "**I just punched him!**"

"Well that explains quite a bit" Urahara said as he flash stepped in front of them

_"He can use Shunpo?" Ichigo asked himself _

"It appears that all of your reiatsu has been turned into pure physical strength" he explained as he straightened his hat "That explains why it can't be sensed anymore"

"**Hat N'Clogs, How do you-**"

"Come to my shop, I'll explain there" Urahara explained as he lead the way _"Interesting, Not only has he activated the Final Getsuga Tenshou, but he's managed to maintain it despite having used Mugetsu, Isshin will wanna hear this A.S.A.P…"_

_

* * *

_

"Explain" Yamamoto ordered, after having called the emergency meeting

"Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai were found literately crawling through the Senkaimon, beaten and bloodied" Unohana said "Immediately after they were healed, they said something about an Orange Haired Shinigami who then gained Long Black hair and was wrapped in bandages who used something called _Mugetsu _that covered everything in darkness and that's all they can remember before they fell unconscious"

"Sounds like little Rukia-chan has a guardian angel" The Captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru chuckled

"Quite" Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13, Rukia's Squad nodded, somewhat glad Rukia had someone to protect her

"Ah Young Love" Squad 8 Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku sighed

_"Mugetsu…Where have I heard that before?" Sosuke Aizen asked himself _

"Nevertheless, This man was able to take out both a Captain and a Lieutenant with a single blow, he should be considered armed and dangerous" Toshiro Hitsugaya cut in

"Enough!" The Head Captain blared "Central 46 has deemed Rukia Kuchiki a criminal, so it has been decided, she shall be executed!"

"Genryusai-Sensei!" Ukitake gasped "Surely you can't be serious!"

"That's a bit much ain't it Old man?" Shunsui asked

"Enough, I have spoken, I hereby order the capture and Execution of Rukia Kuchiki and capture of the Shinigami protecting her and keeping her in the world of the living, once he has been found, his fate shall be decided by Central 46, dismissed"

"Genryu-" Ukitake began to protest

"Enough!" Yamamoto snapped "Dismissed, you may go"

_The 12 Captains (Byakuya was still in Hospital) began to leave, as the captain of Squad 5 began to leave, a fellow captain passed by him, whispering in his ear as he did_

"_'Not as planned'_ is a major understatement ain't it?" The Captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru chuckled "Though I'm surprised that you still ordered Rukia-chan's execution and added the part about capturing the boy" **(1)**

"Silence Gin" he muttered "My Plan has been ruined, the boy was never meant to gain this power, I still have to pose as Central 46 for the time being and Rukia Kuchiki still has the Hogyoku and I still need Kurosaki for my research…damn it, If Urahara tells him about me then I'm as good as dead…"

_As Aizen walked away, Gin dropped his usual smile for a scowl_

_"Good as Dead? Not before I kill you, you son of a bitch, You'll pay for what you did to Rangiku…" The Silver Haired Captain glared as he made his way to the exit "Even though I risk blowing my cover, I'll have to help Rukia-chan and her Boyfriend out at some point, I feel sick with myself sometimes…scaring an Innocent girl like her all of the time, If I can, I'll apologise to her...sooner than later"_

_Deep down, Gin Ichimaru was not a bad person, He simply wanted what was right, the creepy smiling captain persona was all an act, When Aizen took a part of Rangiku's soul to make a Hogyoku that failed anyway, he swore revenge, Revenge for the women he loved more than anything_

_"The only one that will kill you Aizen…is me"_

_

* * *

_

_As Urahara walked into the shop, holstering an Injured Uryu on his shoulder (Ichigo had to run back and retrieve him), Rukia, and the now long, black haired, yellow eyed Ichigo followed suite, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu entered the living room_

"Oh Tes~sai" Urahara said in his sing song voice "Would please prepare some tea for us? and please prepare a recovery bed for Ishida-san"

"Certainly" He bowed "Kuchiki-san" he greeted as bowed again but stopped and stared at Ichigo

"**Kurosaki Ichigo**" he reminded him, Tessai's eyes widened in realisation

_"It can't be…That's the-!"_

"I think Yoruichi would like to see this" Urahara said with a tip of his hat

"Yes boss" He bowed before taking Uryu off of Urahara's shoulder and took him to a room in the back

"Psst, who's the drag queen?" Jinta whispered to Ururu, referring to Ichigo's new look

"I think that's Kurosaki-san" she muttered

"_That's _Spiky head?" He said with a raised eyebrow "Where's the Orange mop on his head?"

"**Hey!**" Ichigo snapped

"C'mon" Rukia said as she grabbed his hand and lead them into the back room

_"She's holding my hand…" Ichigo gasped as Rukia lead them to the small table and they took their seats_

"Here you go" Urahara said as he placed the tea in front of them and took his seat "Now first things first, Kurosaki explain…_that_"

"**Alright**" He nodded "**Rukia's brother stabbed me in two places, attempting to destroy the Shinigami powers Rukia gave to me, but apparently he only cracked my soul sleep or whatever and it released all of my Reiatsu giving me the Final Getsuga Tenshou**"

_Rukia noticeably looked confused at this while Urahara simply nodded along _

"**I don't really know anything about this form except it gives me some attack named Mugetsu that's basically a Nuke**"

_Both Rukia and Urahara sweatdropped_

"**What? It is…**"

"Kurosaki-san, is there anyway you can…transform _out _of that form?"

"**I-I Don't know, I haven't really tried…**"

"Please, give it a shot"

_Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated hard, trying to suppress his power _

"Did it work?" he asked, noticing the echo effect was now gone from his voice

"'Fraid not" Urahara said, the only changes were the echo effect on Ichigo's voice was gone and the Black Reiatsu that swirled around him had disappeared "I've come to the only possible conclusion…"

"Eh?"

"A Technique like that is probably designed to only be used once, that fact that it hasn't been dispelled can only mean one thing" Urahara said sadly "I'm sorry Kurosaki-san but it looks like you're stuck like that"

…

"I'm sorry…what?"

* * *

**(1): Remember, Aizen is posing as Central 46 at this point so he has to act like they did so no one would get suspicious, hence he has ordered Rukia's Execution (Since she has the Hogyoku) and Ichigo's Capture (Since it's pretty much common knowledge at this point that Aizen wants Ichigo for something, Why else would he've been watching him since he was born?)**

I have to apologise for something, I accidentally uploaded this chapter before it was really finished, so I deleted the Original file and re-uploaded it, so if you've got this on "Story Alert", that's why probably FF sent you _two _emails

My Bad


End file.
